


30 Days Challenge : Speva

by FrustratingMischief



Category: Speva - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Speva - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratingMischief/pseuds/FrustratingMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day challenge based on my own OC Neva Samson - a stuck-up cocky and rude Popstar from New York and his boyfriend who was once his childhood friend. Their story is complicated but that's for another time - this story is basically shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles - Naked

~1. Cuddles (naked) 

Nev groaned tiredly as his lover placed kisses over his shoulder blades. “Go back to sleep...” he hummed his eyes still closed from exhaustion. He felt Sparta's head fit in the crook of his neck playing with his brown hair softly. 

Neva hissed in annoyance opening his eyes and craning his neck to look at him. “Aren't you tired?”

“From 3 rounds? Never. I just have more stamina then you.” the red-head replied. Nev rolled his eyes trying to shuffle the larger man off, eyes re-closing after a few moments. “You are too clingy.” he mumbled realizing Sparta would not let go so easily.

“Only to you.” he countered, wrapping his larger arms around the smaller man's chest pulling him into a soft embrace. “Am I not aloud to hug you?”

“Not when I'm tired, no.”

“You are so cold sometimes,” Sparta said in a mocking tone kissing his shoulder, his thumb rubbing over tanned skin softly. “And you're too warm...” Neva said with a smile shuffling back an inch or two into his love's chest as he gave in to the embrace. 

Though he'd never say, Neva craved Sparta's touch at night, his arms around him in a protective hold. Pressing kisses to his skin like he was some treasure worth more then anything in the world. 

Neva had successfully began to fall asleep when something hard pressed against his thigh. The pop-star shot open his eyes turning over to look at him. “Can I no longer satisfy you? I actually have work tomorrow,”

“I can't help it with you so close...” Sparta whispered nuzzling his neck affectionately. The lithe man gave a small grin turning around and giving in, arms around his love's neck. 

“You're tiring...”


	2. Kiss - Naked

~ 2. Kiss (naked) 

Nev giggled lightly curling his legs to his stomach protectively. “Sparta! Stop I'm ticklish I can't-” he said through fits of laughter till the red-head stopped attacking him, bringing the younger man into an embrace.

He began to kiss every bit of skin he could see starting with the shoulders to Nevas face kissing his cheeks, nose, ears and eyelids.

Neva pushed him away, grabbing a fallen blanket off the ground to hide himself in it moving off the mattress. You never know having a toddler when one would jump in. “I swear touch me again I'll scream,” he mumbled catching his breath. 

He smiled watching the red-head crawl off the bed ambushing him against the wall. Nev squealed lightly trying to push him away. Sparta would not give in, holding him tight with his arms till he stopped his squirming and gave in. 

The blanket fell from Nev's hips onto the floor, and he stood looking up at the man with half-closed eyes. His hand shakily came up to trace a scar down Sparta's back that had been there since he was a child. To this day his love would not even tell him.

“You missed...”

“What?”

“When you were attacking my face with kisses... You missed.” he said sneakily tapping his lips with his finger. The model grinned and leaned down to swallow Nev's words with a kiss, his tongue brushing the pop-stars tenderly. Nevs hands automatically went to Sparta's hair, his fingers tangling in it gently as the kiss deepened. A soft moan escaped his lips when it ended, his hands running over Sparta's chest. He leaned back against the wall a smile tugging his lips.

“Now that kind of attack I don't mind...” he said with a smirk pulling him in for another kiss.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm new to smut.

~ 3. First time 

Nev grew excited, watching the cars pass under the street lights. He all but ignored his mother's blabbering as she drove to Sparta's house. He'd been invited over for a sleep-over for the weekend, to which Nev had gotten on his hands and knees to be allowed to go.

Neva and Sparta had been friends since he was 7, his friends Akono and Sparta a little older. Now being 15, Akono was 17 and so was Sparta. He often felt like a child to them, in superior in many ways to the things they could do. He even remembered how jealous he was when Akono had slept with a girl, receiving a pat on the head and being told 'in a few years you'll be able to'. Was he so young anyway?

The thoughts disappeared as the car stopped, Sparta and his step-mother waiting outside for him. Nev brushed back his spiky short brown hair jumping from the car grabbing his bag. He was dressed in batman sleep-pants and a black tank all ready for tonight. Sparta had told him he had movies and games planned, not having many friends over, if at all. 

The boy smiled his green eyes illuminated as Sparta dragged him inside. They laughed at jokes, watched a few action movies and played a few games.

“Nev! Why don't we play a game of hide and seek?” Sparta questioned, sitting up in excitement. Nev smirked and nodded. “I'll hide first?” he asked. When Sparta laughed nodding his head, Neva looked around for somewhere to hide. He ran upstairs, choosing to hide in Sparta's room. He looked around his friend's room admiring the choice of colours and small things. It had not been unknown to him that he enjoyed Sparta's company more then he should. He wondered if Sparta knew too.

Being thin, he slid behind the door easily, trying to stifle a laugh when it took longer then 30 minutes for the Redhead to find him. Sparta soon decided to head up the stairs, walking into his dark room. With his hands on his hips he stood looking around, Neva sneakily closing the door behind him. 

“You found me.” he winked arms behind his back as he leaned on the door frame. Spartacus whipped around, staring at the boys eyes. “We are too young to play these games anymore.” he said with a laugh. Neva stayed silent, his eyes darkening. “Let's play a game for older boys then.” he added in a small voice.

Sparta cocked a brow as Nev left the door walking forward staring at his lips lustfully. Entranced, the red-head could not tear his vision away, watching the thinner boy. The brunette placed a hand on the elders chest pushing him back till he hit the bed. “Take me.” he asked pleadingly bending down to his lips as he crawled over. 

“Nev – no, you-”

“DON'T... tell me I'm too young. I want this, I want you. Please this can be our chance...” he said quickly, straddling the older boy on the mattress. “Don't you want me too?” 

Sparta quickly grabbed the boy's hips flipping him under him. “Are you sure?” he asked. Neva ran a hand shakily through the teen's long red hair nodding quickly. “Y-yes.” he mumbled raising his knees to the others sides.

Sparta bent down placing small kisses to Nev's mouth hesitantly. To prove he meant what he had said, the younger arched his hips up, pulling him in for a long kiss, his tongue sliding against his. He moaned lightly in the teen's mouth, his mind reeling.

His hands tangled themselves in Spartacus' hair softly, before snaking down to the hem of the man's shirt pulling it over his head. “Like what you see?” the elder asked in a cocky tone. “Shut up,” Neva countered, pulling his mouth back to his, devouring his lips hungrily. His hips arched again feeling Sparta's growing excitement through his PJ bottoms. His larger hands roamed Nev's thin body, tugging his tank over his head before untying his pants sliding them off. 

Neva blushed a dark scarlet, thankful that the room was dark. “Are you still positive?” he asked. Nev nodded quickly, hastily tugging Sparta's PJ's off and down his legs. Possessively, Spartacus' hands gripped Nev's ass pulling his hips off the bed, the younger wrapping his legs around him. “Please,” he begged as the teen places kisses down his neck softly. With a grunt the teen turned him over, burying his head in the crook of Nev's neck, licking the soft skin. 

“M-my bag...” he muttered lifting his head. “Oil, I didn't know if you'd have any.”

“Did you plan this?”

“No. I always bring it with me in case I may need it. Plus – I've wanted th-this for a long time.”

Shaking his head with a light laugh, the red-head turned to the other end of the room where Neva had dumped his belongings. Sure enough like he said; there was a small tube in a pocket. Crawling back on the bed he opened up the cap, dipping his fingers in. Nev arched his back, his rear in the air wantonly. “Do it,” he begged.

The teen placed a finger around the ring of muscles, rubbing slowly, secretly enjoying the small noises escaping his friend's parted lips. He entered a digit, Nev flinging his head back gripping the sheets below him. His groin pooled with a familiar warmth, his member twitching as Sparta inserted another Digit.

“Fuuck...” he cooed, pushing himself against his fingers greedily. When he trembled in pleasure, his legs no longer having much strength Sparta knew he'd be okay. “Ready?”

“Just fuck me already,” he whined his eyes closed in pleasure. The redhead grinned sheepishly lining himself up before pushing in slowly. Nev's toes curled in ecstasy, throwing his head back. Sparta leaned over biting the tanned flesh to silence the boy, afraid his mewling would awake his parents. Once he adjusted, Nev gripped Sparta's hips encouraging him to move. When he did, his body shook painfully at first before pleasure began to build through the pain. He moaned, meeting the others thrusts. He craved the feeling of being full, riding out his thrusts. 

“God why- why didn't I do this before.” he mumbled in the pillows.

“Because you didn't have me...” the teen answered, hands snaking around the boys member, stroking him in time with the movements. Sparta often had to cover the boy's mouth with his hand, learning he was quite vocal. Nev could feel the warmth in his belly slowly grow to a burn, feeling his release coming. 

“Sparta I c- can't hold it anymore!” he whined, hands gripped in the white sheets, tears pricking the sides of his eyes from pleasure, the perfection of it. He felt the boys thicker body press against his back, the sweat beading down making him shake.

“Come for me then Nevvy...” he mumbled in the others ear softly. Nev's voice hitched, the soft demand pulling him over the edge. He spilled over the sheets below him, his body shaking as tears spilled from his eyes. Nev felt his friend come after, warmth shooting through his core before he slumped over him.

They lay breathless a few moments before Nev spoke up lazily. “We need to have more sleepovers...”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this one I'm sorry.

~ 4. Masturbation 

Neva grinned in the kisses, pushing himself against Sparta as the taller man held him against a wall, hand in his brown hair. He hummed in his mouth, the friction of their tongues together in silence before Nev's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

“Ignore it,” Sparta pressed, slapping Neva's hand as he reached for it. “Babe I can't-”

“Ignore it.” he said sternly pressing kisses down his neck. The brunette ignored it until it rang again. With a gentle push he pulled away opening his cell. “Fuck. I forgot I have to pick Peyton up from Robin's and drive him to that sleepover party...”

The redhead groaned holding tightly. “How long?”

“25 mins, then I'll take care of you but I literally have to go.” he said picking up his jacket running off.

 

Sparta watching him leave, an uncomfortable tightness left in his jeans. The red head attempted at ignoring it, cheeks flushed red with colour from the swelling that seemed to increase the more he thought about his boyfriend, the small frame pressed against his, his warm body welcoming him.

Frustrated, Sparta moved off the bed onto the ground away from the door fumbling with his buckle, sliding the jeans down his knees, his boxers off with them. His breath hitched taking himself in hand, sliding his fingers slowly from base to tip, his warm hands sliding with ease. He closed his eyes pretending it was Neva's body, slowly going faster till he felt his hand get wet with pre-cum, slicking himself.

His lips parted, a shaky moan escaping his lips, bucking slightly into himself. Sparta groaned in the pleasure, the images of the brunette in his mind clear.

The man continued, picking up the pace slowly, in shaky breaths. The pit of his stomach coiled with heat, a small numbness throughout his body. As the pressure built, the redhead bit his lip to stifle a moan. He turned shocked at the door when he heard it open, breathing heavily.

“Started without me? Let me take care of you baby...” Nev said closing and locking the door.


	5. Blow Job

~ 5. Blow job 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That...”

Nev grinned. “I don't know what you're talking about...” he slurred dragging his tongue over the melting Popsicle slowly.

Sparta sighed in frustration. “The thing you are doing with your tongue. Stop.”

Nev only laughed at this, sliding further down his lawn-chair out on the porch sucking on the treat. He noticed Spartacus cross his legs and bounce his knees uncomfortably a few times, Golden eyes dark and on him. 

The man looked up from his iPhone licking the tip of the Popsicle, sliding it over his tongue in his mouth. As soon as he turned back to the illuminated screen his arm was pulled, Sparta hauling him off into the summer house, shutting the screen door pushing him against the wall.

Nev looked up with a raised brow, hands snaking over his lover's body lightly. Sparta kept an intense gaze over Nev, plucking the ice-lolly from his mouth chucking it on the marbled floors. 

Nev faked a pout. “Fine.” he mumbled grabbing Sparta's jacket, turning him so he was against the wall instead. With a smirk he slid down to his knees, trailing hands down the red-heads legs. Using his long fingers he unclasped the belt, pulling the zipper on the jeans down in an agonizingly slow pace.

Neva pulled the article of clothing down, palming Sparta through the cotton briefs, finding him already half hard. “Were you fantasizing about my lips around you?” he asked running his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling the briefs down when the red-head moaned.

Nev eyed what lay before him, glancing up at his lover with a smirk, reaching out. He grasped it, pulling softly from base towards the head, a hitch in Sparta's throat. The brunette leaned fore-ward running the flat of his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip, lapping at the soft skin, Sparta's eyes closing in pleasure.  
After lapping at it a few times, he licked once more before taking the head in his mouth. Sparta groaned – Nev's mouth was still cold. The sensation was odd yet not unpleasant, the cold of his mouth and the warmth of his skin created a burn that only made him crave Nev more. 

Nev began to move, taking as much as he could in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck, moving up and down his length. With nothing to hold on to as it intensified, Spartacus tangled his fingers in Neva's hair, pulling his head back. The brunette hummed against the skin making the other shiver at the sensation, pulling the hair lightly as he moved again. 

“God Neva, hn!” he groaned trying to hold back the want to thrust into his beautiful mouth. Neva only giggled, the vibration too much. Sparta moved his hips hard, shoving himself lower into his boyfriends throat before the clenched heat in his groin released, spilling himself down his lover's throat.

Neva pulled away, swallowing what he'd been given, running the pad of his thumb over his lips.

“God...” was all the elder could say still against the wall. Nev stood wiping his thumb on Sparta's lips kissing him once before turning away. He strutted to the kitchen pulling another Popsicle from the freezer ripping the wrapper off.

“If your satisfied let me eat this please.” he said with a cat-like smile walking back outside. 

Spartacus stared after him a smile growing on his lips. If Neva wished to tease he'd only have to get on his knees again.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

~ 6. Clothed getting off 

“Oh my fucking God are you serious?” Nev swore turning to Sparta with his arms crossed. He knew this would happen to the car. Sparta had told him they'd had enough gas to reach the cottage for Christmas, and now they were stuck in the woods in the middle of a snowfall, below zero outside.

Nev closed his eyes letting out a sigh as he rubbed his arms through his thick Fur jacket. “I hate you.” he whined slumping in his chair. Sparta sighed pushing back his chair. “Well. We can sleep in here I guess... Call a To-Truck in the morning.”

Neva scoffed looking over at him. “So we're going to freeze then?”

“Mmm... Not exactly. We could huddle in the backseat..?”

Neva gave a shrug watching Sparta haul himself over the seats into the back patting his lap for Nev to come. With a roll of his eyes, the Pop-star crawled over, straddling the man laying his head on his shoulder. Spartacus smiled softly grabbing the fur jacket Nev wore placing it around the both of them.

The only thing heard for a while was Nevs breaths as the temperature dropped in the car without a heater. The man moved to make himself more comfortable, accidentally grinding down on his lover's pelvis.

“Nev...” he warned.

“I didn't mean to God. You aren't the most comfortable pillow you know. And Leather seats catch the cold more and I don't want my skin to stick to it.”

Spartacus rubbed his shoulders. “No I mean... I-it could keep us warm?”

“You whore,”

“Oh c'mon. You're already straddling me?” he added hands trailing up the smaller mans sides. 

“No you're cold. And if we strip we'll only be cold later...” and with that Nev turned around his back on Sparta's chest. “Now shut up. I'm trying to focus on staying warm.” 

Sparta chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around his love's waist under the furs pulling him to his chest.

His hand again began to trail over his skin, palming him through his leather pants. Nevas breath hitched, trying to shove his hand away. “No I'm not-”

“Then Don't be naked, simple answer.”

“How's that possible?!” the Brunette exclaimed. Sparta only smirked at that moving his fingers in a circular motion over Neva's cock. 

“Liiike that?” he added smirking at Nev's shiver of pleasure. “I swear to God Sparta... I'll kill you once this is over. I'll shove your head on a – Agh!” 

“Just shut-up and let me warm you up...”


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter ~ Apologies

~ 7. Dressed/naked (half dressed) 

Neva opened his door slowly, the time being 2 am. He wiped his brow walking into his bathroom to take off his eyeliner when he heard a rustle come from the other room. He dropped the towlet looking into the pitch black room.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the male turned back to washing his face before removing his jacket hanging it on the back of the door. Reaching for his toothbrush he gasped as Sparta appeared behind him.

“I swear to God...” he mumbled, his shoulders falling with a sigh. Sparta gave no answer, looking into Neva's eyes in the mirror, hands gripping the man's hips.

“...Sparta?” Nev asked worried he'd done something to anger his love. The red-head said nothing slowly moving his hips against him. “You're late...”

“Sparta, I told you I was – Gah! Fuck,”

The redhead grinned, jeans rubbing on jeans as he pushed Neva against the counter. Lost in the ecstacy building, Neva dropped the toothbrush giving into a shudder that crawled over his skin. Sparta bent down to kiss his shoulders biting the flesh softly before hauling him off into the bedroom.


	8. Skype Sex

~ 8. Skype sex 

Sparta laughed as Peyton tugged on his arm excited. Recently Nev had come up with the idea that his boys could Skype him while he was on tour.

“Pey just calm down daddy will be online in a few minutes,” he reminded the smaller boy.

A few moments later 'King of Pop' signed on and typed that he was going to video call. Sparta brought Tony onto his lap clicking the 'answer call button'.

“DADDY!” the boy exclaimed seeing Nev's face. Nev gave a large smile to seeing them waving at them with a laugh. “Hi baby how was school?” he asked turning away slightly to pull off his boots and remove the makeup.

The small toddler explained his day in Preschool, telling Neva about his new friends. Neva laughed, eyes glowing proudly. “That's awesome. Dad was good to you?” Sparta looked up with a smile. He'd always found Nev attractive but he was most beautiful smiling at the toddler in his arms, the joy that the child brought him was outstanding.

Peyton nodded jumping up to kiss the redheads cheek Nev laughing. “Okay well I know it's bedtime for you, it's only lunch for daddy. Go get tucked in and I'll see you tomorrow okay? Night baby.” he added. Peyton kissed the screen running out the door.

“I'll stay online Sparta. You and I can talk I'll just go get changed,” he added leaving the camera. Spartacus nodded. “Sure, I'll go tuck him in then.”

After a few minutes Sparta came back to his own room shutting the door silently. Nev still wasn't back. HE heard laughing through the camera and a door shut before the laptop was being moved and thrown on the bed; Nev sitting in front of it with his legs crossed. 

“Sorry manager.”

“It's fine... Concert today?”

Nev nodded. “And then one more tonight... I'll be home next Tuesday though. How have you been without me?” he asked with a mischievous grin.

The redhead laughed lightly looking down. “Lonely. It's weird coming home and your not here... I also miss waking to your body flush against mine.”  
Nev blushed on the screen looking down. “I am the same... I miss waking up to your annoying kisses. And sometimes to you rutting against me,” he whispered leaning back on the bed. He broke into a laugh when it went silent before he spoke again.

“Is Peyton asleep?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Is the door locked...?” he asked looking at his own door getting up to lock it. Sparta watched and did the same wondering just what he was planning on doing. 

“How much do you miss me?” the popstar asked. Oh now I see... Spartacus thought giving him a grin.

“Lots....”

“Show me.”

Sparta moved down the bed moving the screen down for his love to see. He palmed himself, biting his lip to not make a noise. He closed his eyes thinking of Nev's hands instead of his when a voice broke his thoughts.

“Do you want to watch me?” he asked darkly. Spartacus nodded continuing to touch himself watching Nev start to do the same.

Nev moaned lightly, releasing himself from his pants for Sparta to see. With cheeks flushed the larger male moaned Neva's name softly. His lover's breath hitched curling his toes.

“T-tell me how you want me when I com-come home...” he asked. 

Sparta hissed closing his eyes as he fisted himself harder becoming slick. “Against a wall. I'll cover your mouth with my hands till you stop squirming as I fuck you senselessly, pay back all the times I-I could have had you while you were gone!” he ended with a shaky moan. 

Nev groaned curling in a ball as he came from his words breathing heavily. “unhn...Promise me you'll do that the moment I walk in... Give Tony to Zeus and colbie for a night.” he added licking his fingers slowly. Sparta came a moment later, watching with a blush as Nev licked himself off his fingers slowly. 

“I have to go... Next concert in an hour.” he added smiling lightly. “Same time tomorrow night?” he asked, a grin spread on his face when Sparta nodded eagerly.


	9. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from 8~

~ 9. Against the wall

Nev got out the car, throwing the cigarette bud on the ground grabbing his bags. He was absolutely exhausted from two weeks on the job and only wished to crawl in his bed and sleep. The door opened and Sparta stood there in only jeans.

“You look tired. Did you forget our skype call promise?” Nev smirked and sighed. “Later? My back hurts.” he whined trying to walk past. Before he had time to view his living room he was pushed against a wall, trapped by Spartacus' body.

“Noooo no no no no... Now. I'll fix your back problem,” he whispered hoarsely in his ear biting the lobe as he aggressively pulled off the popstars pants and boxers, pulling his legs up.

“Goddammit Sparta...” he moaned as he kissed his neck spreading his legs. Neva's lips parted, letting Sparta's tongue glide against his, fingers pushing and kneading the muscle around Nevs entrance until he was able to push a digit or two inside.

The smaller man arched his hips, eyes fluttering closed.

“In me, Now!” he panted hands gripping the Redheads shoulders tightly. He let out a small gasp as Sparta entered him, not bothering to start slow. He really was giving him what he promised. Nev held on to him, biting his arm to stifle any noises.

He never did get that nap.


End file.
